Can We Kiss And Tell Yet?
by Daytona44
Summary: When Veronica suggests Kevin accompany her to the club, he figures this is a perfect opportunity to snag some Joaquin kisses. Too bad Kevin's friends care too much to give the poor boy some privacy.


So I wasn't planning on writing anything else Joaquin and Kevin related until the next episode, but then I couldn't wait. I saw Joaquin in the trailer for the episode tonight so hopefully we'll get a little more facetime with these two boys, but in the meantime, I wrote a little excerpt about what could have happened with Veronica, Kevin, Josie and Kevin went to the club in episode 7.

Music Recommendation:

Shape of You – Ed Sheeran

Inviting Joaquin here was a terrible idea.

Of course, Kevin didn't think that when he had said boy's tongue down his throat in the men's restroom of the club, but any minute Veronica would be looking for him. Or even worse, Reggie could open the door and see them. Even if they were hidden in a handicap stall, Reggie would be able to recognize his shoes. He had an odd sense of memory for fashion like that.

"I really have to go," Kevin said breathlessly against Joaquin's lips.

"You always say that." Joaquin smiled, filthy and slow, and kissed him again while twisting his fingers in Kevin's sweaty hair.

Kevin had been dancing with Veronica, Josie and Reggie most of the night and when they begged off for drinks the second time around, Kevin's phone lit up with a text from Joaquin telling him to meet him in the men's bathroom. And as much as Kevin was against making out in less-than-classy spaces, it seemed Joaquin's lips could make him throw out all his standards. After a back-alley fence and a public restroom, he feared what was next in their kissing future.

"Really, Joaquin," Kevin moaned against the Serpent's lips, "They'll send out a search party soon if I don't go back."

"Five more minutes," Joaquin whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Kevin's knees jolted as shivers tingled along his spine. "Fine," he muttered as he dragged his hands down Joaquin's sides, fisting his shirt and pulling him closer. "But you better make it worth it."

Joaquin chuckled softly and pulled back, his gray eyes soft. "Don't I always?"

Kevin rolled his own eyes with a grin before dragging Joaquin back in, kissing him roughly. He swallowed Joaquin's whimper, the sound shooting straight to his groin. With one hand gripping the back of Joaquin's neck and the other slid into the back pocket of the boy's jeans, Kevin rolled his own body slowly to match the pace of his tongue.

"Fuck," Joaquin hissed and surged up to kiss Kevin again, pushing him harder against the wall while Kevin rocked his body in a slow, sensual dance. The music from the club pounded outside the bathroom door, a thumping primal beat that Kevin matched with his hips, his thigh slipping between Joaquin's legs.

When Kevin's thigh brushed against the hardness in Joaquin's pants, they both groaned.

"You drive me crazy." Kevin kissed along Joaquin's jaw, the gentle stubble tickling his lips. He pulled the collar of Joaquin's jacket aside and nibbled his way down to the tender dip above his collarbone. He flicked his tongue out and traced a circle before biting down, pulling Joaquin's tight body even closer. Kevin's other hand slithered down Joaquin's chest, tracing his hip before sliding into his other back pocket. He squeezed Joaquin's ass through his tight jeans and used his grip to guide the shorter boy's hips as they rubbed against his thigh.

"W-Whatever's worse than crazy." Joaquin whimpered again and threw his head back as he let Kevin forcefully guide the pace of his thrusting. "That," he gasped, "fuck, that's what you drive me."

The bathroom door suddenly swung open and the club's loud music spilled in. Kevin and Joaquin immediately froze.

"Kevin?" Reggie's voice called out.

Kevin closed his eyes and knocked his head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. He forced himself to stop panting, but his voice still sounded strained. "Yeah?"

"Dude, you okay? Ronnie's asking. Thought you got sick or something."

"Y-yeah. I mean no, no I'm fine." Kevin shouted back, his breath catching when Joaquin trailed his tongue slowly up Kevin's exposed throat. He hoped Reggie wouldn't be able to see two sets of shoes in the stall. The stall they were in was pushed to the back corner, but he didn't trust his luck. He swallowed and squeezed Joaquin's ass in warning. "I'll be right there."

"We're at the same VIP booth, but we're heading out soon." Reggie sounded close but far away. He was probably checking himself out in the mirror.

"Okay, I'll see you out there."

The bathroom door opened and closed again, leaving them in silence. Kevin had an urge to check and see if Reggie left, but Joaquin pressed firmly against him, sucking on his Adam's apple gently.

"You're going to be the death of me. Or this town is, I'm not sure." Kevin lowered his head to look at Joaquin. His vision was hazy and it wasn't from the alcohol. "I can see it now in the papers, beautiful boy tragically murdered by sexual frustration due to overly concerned friends and a lack of privacy."

"Beautiful boy?" Joaquin interrupted with an amused smirk.

"Well, you know, that part can be changed-"

"But you are beautiful." Joaquin's smirk dropped but his eyes held Kevin's gaze, their gray color as bright as polished silver.

Kevin opened and closed his mouth, stunned silent. Joaquin smirked again and leaned up to kiss him once more, deep and claiming, but not asking for more. When he pulled back, he glanced down with a sheepish smile.

"Next time, I promise we'll have some privacy." Joaquin scratched the back of his neck and looked up. Again, Kevin was struck with how young and soft Joaquin looked when he was unsure about something. The memory of Joaquin at his house looking vulnerable like this before they watched Grease sent a happy jolt to his heart.

"We'll work it out." Kevin promised and kissed him once more before sliding past him. "Now, though, I'm off to do damage control."

Joaquin smiled softly and winked. Kevin's heart stuttered and he forced himself out of the bathroom stall otherwise he'd never leave. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror as he walked by and froze. His hair was a mess and his lips looked as red as his cheeks. He ran his hands through his hair to try and tame it. He glanced over to see Joaquin, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom stall, arms crossed and expression far too amused as he watched Kevin try to make himself look presentable.

"I blame you for this." Kevin huffed.

Joaquin shrugged, his smirk spreading into a smile. "Goodnight, beautiful boy."

Kevin flushed a deeper crimson, his cheeks burning. He refused to look in the mirror again to see himself playing the part of ripened tomato and simply exited the bathroom, letting the loud music drown out his thumping heart.

This boy was certainly going to be the death of him.


End file.
